Wolf
by Misty54889
Summary: I labeled this under Warriors because it is similar in structure and I didn't know what else to label it under. This was inspired by the Warriors series anyway so I think it is appropriate. But this is NOT about cats. Its about three wolf packs and the dynamics in each pack as well as their interactions with each other!:)
1. The Prisoner

Shadows Pack (Eastern Timber Wolves in Ontario, North of the Great Lakes)

Chapter One: The Prisoner

Calla sniffed the air as Falcon laid down a scent marker on the stone a few yards away. With her brother's mate about to have pups, it was time to renew all their scent markers and start doubling border patrols. As alpha, it was Calla's job to delegate responsibilities so she usually wouldn't be out on patrol with her warriors. As it was, her pack was short on warriors and there had been several trespassers over the past few months so Calla wanted to make sure nearby packs knew that she could defend her borders.

Falcon finished the scent marker and then trotted back to her ready to flank her as she took point. Falcon was her beta so he would run on her right. Oak, her other brother, usually took her left flank. Dune would take right rear and Canyon would take left rear. It had been awhile since they had travelled the borders together, but each wolf fell into position with very little friction. Calla was lucky; her pack was very loyal to her. She often heard rumors about the unrest and civil strife in the neighboring packs. Of course, Calla could hardly judge them. Her own pack, the Shadows, had just had its own civil upset. She had killed the previous alpha.

"Calla?" Falcon's calm voice pulled her out of her day dreams. They had to carry on if they wanted to be back to camp before nightfall. Calla knew that Oak was anxious to get home as soon as possible to check on Laurel; he would be very upset if he missed the birth of his pups. Calla smiled as she thought of the new members they would soon be welcoming to the pack. They were due sometime in the next few days. With this happy thought warming her heart, Calla pushed forward sprinting through the forest and back towards her camp.

They stopped to renew a few more scent markers along the way and were almost home when Calla sniffed the air again. She hadn't really expected to find anything so she had to take a double-whiff to make sure she wasn't mistaken. She wasn't. There was another wolf nearby and he didn't smell like Whitecoats or Redpelts, which meant he must be a rogue or lone wolf. Calla stopped mid stride and slid to a halt, her warriors matched her stop easily and stopped in formation. They were well trained, but Calla didn't notice. She was fixated on the new scent. She had been the first to smell it but now her warriors were bristling too. They stayed in form as Calla slowly stalked toward the scent. She was downwind from the wolf so it wouldn't detect her approach.

Slowly, Calla crept closer and closer until she could get a visual. The wolf was at the lake-shore getting a drink. He was very large, bigger than any of her warriors but he was severely outnumbered. His fur was black with flecks of grey and grey legs. He was casually flicking his tail back and forth as he drank from the lake. Then, suddenly he stopped. Actually, he froze. Before Calla could make a move the wolf turned his head and looked right at her. His eyes met her and for a second she felt lost in his gaze. She was staring into his intelligent grey eyes, mesmerized. Then, he bolted. Her warriors tensed by her side, but they would not move until she gave the order. Calla snarled in frustration. How had she let him slip away? This was her territory and he would not embarrass her in front of her warriors.

"Falcon, take Dune and Canyon and go north. Oak follow me." She barked and her warriors took off. She started sprinting, letting her irritation burn like fire in her veins, pushing her faster and faster until Oak started to fall behind. He was the fastest of her warriors so he wouldn't fall too far behind. Still she couldn't slow up. She had to stay right on the strangers heels so he would have to think fast. If he kept heading west he would reach a canyon. He wouldn't have time to climb down carefully so he would start running alongside. South was the lake so he would have to go north and he would run right into her other warriors. Calla felt her legs burning but she had run this fast for miles before. This was just a warm up.

Oak was a few yards behind her now, but she had finally caught up to the stranger. She could see him making huge strides ahead of her. She pushed herself, quickening her turnover, until she was right on his tail.

There it was: the canyon. As Calla predicted, the stranger started north and before long he was trapped. Her other three warriors were running on his right a few paces ahead of him. On his left was the canyon. Behind him was a very angry she-wolf. Sensing he was trapped the stranger began to slow down. As he did, Calla bunched her muscles and launched herself onto his back, biting at his neck. The two fell down snarling and ripping at fur. The stranger rolled onto his back crushing Calla under his weight. Calla whined but knew he couldn't attack from that position. As he began to roll off of her, Call quickly turned over onto her feet and snapped at his neck. The stranger narrowly escaped her powerful jaws, but his dodge put him off balance and gave Calla the perfect opportunity to strike. In one quick motion she launched herself into his chest and bowled him over landing on top of him with a paw on his neck. She had won this round.

"Who are you?" She barked. Her warriors kept their distance. They knew not to approach her when she was in this kind of mood. The stranger didn't respond so Calla applied more pressure to his throat. He coughed and she let up enough to allow him to speak.

"Onyx…Rouge…Wolf" He choked out those three words and Calla removed her paw. It would be easier to speak to him if he could breathe and she had made her point.

"Why are you in our territory?" Calla asked staying in a defensive position. The rogue rolled onto his belly, but did not get to his feet. At least now he was being respectful.

"It seems that all the lands belong to some pack or another these days." The wolf snarled bitterly. Calla growled a warning and he dipped his head in apology.

"I'm sorry. I have traveled a long way and haven't even been able to drink from the lake without being attacked. I haven't eaten in days because all of the land around here is claimed by different packs." The apology did sound sincere and Calla had redeemed herself in front of her warriors. She sat down and nodded at the rogue indicating that he could rise. He did but made sure to keep his head dipped lower than hers so that he did not appear taller. At least he knew pack etiquette.

"Where do you come from and where do you plan to go?" She asked curiously. The rogue glanced at her and her warriors and then looked down.

"I come from the north and have no set destination. I have been wandering for months." The rogue said this very calmly but Calla found his explanation very odd. Wolves were not solitary; they needed society and family.

"Winter is coming. You wont make it on your own, especially in these lands where so many packs have adjacent territories." Calla said matter-of-factly. He could not argue with her logic, yet he glanced up and Calla thought she saw defiance in those steel-grey eyes.

"Then I'll go elsewhere." The wolf said sharply. Calla was past being offended; she had already asserted her dominance. Still, there was something about this rogue that intrigued her. She couldn't explain why, but she felt like she couldn't let him die, even if that was what it seemed like he wanted. Why else would he not seek the comfort of a pack? Still, she couldn't just invite him into her pack when he didn't even ask for permission. She might risk losing the respect of her wolves. Calla sighed as she came to a decision.

"No one ever gave you that option." She met his angry glare with a calm, leveled gaze. "Falcon, Dune, Canyon." The three warriors dutifully trotted to her side. "Flank him." She could sense their shock, but they did as she said without question.

"Onyx, you are now a slave to the Shadows. We will bring you back to camp and you will remain there til the end of winter. Once the snow stops falling I will let you decide. You can either leave the pack and never return to this land or you can join our pack as the Omega." Onyx growled but didn't dare attack her with so many of her warriors standing guard. Calla turned her back on him to show her confidence. Then, she began trotting back to camp with Oak at her side. Canyon took point in front of the prisoner and Falcon and Dune took each of his sides. In this manner, they silently marched back to camp.

Once Calla and her warriors arrived back to camp, everyone came out of their dens to greet their alpha. Their camp was a small clearing between several massive Hawthorne trees. The wolves had all dug out small dens under the trees. One den was for the alpha, one for the warriors, one for the hunters, and the other for the omega. The dens were small but it helped to keep them all warm during the winter. As Calla walked into the clearing, all of her wolves came up to greet her. They quickly took in the Onyx's massive form and hostile heir and stared suspiciously at him. Calla barked loudly and all of her wolves sat down in front of the tree that housed her den. She climbed up onto one of the thicker roots in order to address her pack.

"This rogue was caught on our territory. He is now our slave. He will not leave camp for the rest of the winter and will be used to keep up with basic camp duties such as cleaning the dens." Calla noticed her wolves looking around at each other unsure of her decision. Nothing made Calla angrier than being second-guessed. In an icy calm voice she added: "He will have one guard on him at all times. If anyone sees him trying to escape: kill him". Her wolves grew silent and she knew that they could agree to this decision. "Dune you have first watch. I will relieve you in a few hours. Dismissed." Her pack intermingled as she hopped down from the branch. She motioned for Rain to come over and the black and white wolf skipped to her side.

"I've already organized the hunt. There is a herd of deer nearby. We are ready whenever you are." Rain reported and Calla nodded. "You sure you can bring back enough food with only four wolves? You can borrow one of the warriors if you need to." Calla said and smiled when Rain bristled. She liked Rain's spunk and often enjoyed teasing the determined she-wolf. "You made me hunt-leader for a reason, Calla. I'll bring back two deer for us tonight." Calla nodded and flicked her tail giving Rain the signal to begin the hunt. Rain howled and three other she-wolves appeared by her side. Two of the she-wolves were her sisters: Valley and Mesa. Along with Laurel, the four she-wolves were the descendants of the last alpha. Thankfully, they had seen the evil in their father's heart and had never challenged Calla even though she had killed him. Call was thankful for their allegiance. The other she-wolf was completely black and had striking blue eyes. Her name was Wren and she had been a rogue before Calla accepted her into the Shadows.

The she-wolves darted out of the camp, eager to start the hunt and earn their rank in the pack. On the other hand, the warriors curled up in the shade of their trees ready to rest before dinner. Dune had brought Onyx to the Pike's den. Pike was the pack's omega: he was the smallest of all of the wolves and had a horrible attitude. Everyone in the pack disliked him and the only reason he hadn't been kicked out was because he was a littermate to Canyon and Dune. Instead, Pike remained in camp and only ate whatever was left over after the pack had eaten. Dune was keeping on eye on Onyx, but also trying to talk to his brother. Pike was rudely blowing him off. On the other side of the clearing, Falcon and Oak were greeting Laurel. Oak looked more anxious than she was and it seemed like Falcon and Laurel were working together to calm him down. Canyon was lying down not too far from the mother-to-be, resting alone. Calla knew that he cared about the pack almost as much as she did; he just hated to show it. Instead, he often sat alone and pretended not to care.

Calla curled up under her tree and rested her chin on one of the roots, keeping an eye on her pack. She tried to focus on Laurel and her brothers but she couldn't help but watch Onyx. She just didn't get him and that frustrated her. Calla never backed away from a challenge, though. With that she closed her eyes to rest until dinner. He would be here all winter and she would figure him out long before that.


	2. Civil Unrest

Redpelts Pack (Great Plains wolves in Northern Minnesota, South-west of the Great Lakes)

Chapter two: Civil Unrest

Ash licked his grey fur as the sun slowly slinked behind the trees. The hunting party he had sent out should be returning soon, hopefully with prey this time. The only reason they weren't starving right now was because Ivy was such a good hunter. If only he could get her to listen to the hunt-leader. The animosity between Ivy and Isle was starting to distract them both from their job and less and less prey was being brought back. Ash sighed and laid his head down on his paws as he thought of the talk he was going to have to have with Ivy. Boy, she was a firecracker and Ash was not the best at getting her to listen. Ash closed his eyes as he remembered learning about the duties of an alpha from his father, the previous alpha. It seemed like everyone always listened to him without fail and Ash just awesome that would happen to him once he became alpha. Imagine the surprise on Ash's face when he became alpha and everyone still treated him the same.

Stone trotted up next to him and lay down. There fur was so similar that it seemed to blend together when they lay down next to each other. Ash's fur was gray with russet coloring along his spine; Stone was all gray with very faint red flecks along his sides and muzzle. Even with different colored eyes it was easy to tell that the two were brothers. Ash had their father's orange eyes while Stone had their mother's gray eyes. Ash looked at his other two siblings who were lying down on the other side of camp.

Their camp was a small clearing not too far from the river and south of the falls. There were six white spruce trees relatively close to each other and these trees provided excellent coverage for dens that the wolves had dug out. Ash shared a den with his brother and his beta, Stone. His other two siblings, Hawk and Briar shared a den with Fern. In the tree next to theirs was a den for Jet, Elm, and Sage. Those were all of his warriors. All very strong wolves; some he trusted and some he didn't. For instance, Jet's father, Bark, had killed Ash's father, Buffalo. Ash's father was a cruel leader so Ash didn't resent Bark, but he also didn't respect him. Only days after Bark killed Buffalo, Ash challenged Bark and killed him. Unlike Ash, Jet was very attached to his father and openly resented Ash for what happened. Ash was expecting a challenge from Jet one of these days, but didn't really worry about it too much. He was fairly confident he could defeat Jet in battle. If he couldn't, then he would lose his pack plain and simple. The fighting was the one part of pack life that Ash actually enjoyed. It was easy.

Besides his warriors, the only other wolf in camp was Fox, the pack omega. She was littermate with Jet, Isle, and Lake. Jet was openly resentful. Isle seemed to do what she was told but wasn't particularly loyal to Ash as far as Ash could tell. Lake was too lazy to care about pack drama. Fox, on the other hand, had openly disobeyed Ash and for this she had been deemed the omega. She was the smallest of all the wolves and on top of this she openly admitted to killing Cliff and Moon, who Ash had designated as the pack elders and therefore, strictly under his protection. It was an insult to him as leader and an atrocity that Fox would kill the parents of her pack mates. Ash clawed at the ground in irritation. He knew Fox hadn't killed the elders. She could be sarcastic and rude, but she wasn't a cold-blooded killer. She had to be taking the fall for someone, but Ash didn't know who and he couldn't let the murder of his elders go unpunished or else he risked alienating their pups. She had to be punished if she wouldn't tell the truth. Ash just didn't understand why she would go through this if she didn't have to. Who could she be so loyal to? At that moment the hunting party burst into camp buzzing with the excited energy of success. They would eat tonight. Still, he had to talk to Ivy about disrespecting Isle Ash sighed as Stone rose to his feet to go inspect the prey. No one would take a bite before Ash so he was in no rush. Honestly, he was so tired of dealing with all of the drama in his pack that he didn't even want to eat with them. That wasn't an option, though, so Ash got to his feet and trotted over to the caribou the three wolves had taken down. It was large and Ash was impressed. He sniffed the meat and let his hunger turn his stomach. Then, he took a bite. He flicked his tail and invited the rest of the pack to eat. Of course, they approached the meal in order.

Stone sat beside Ash and started tearing away at the caribou's stomach. Then, the warriors each squeezed in and tore off a piece. Sage and Elm drug their pieces over to their trees. Jet and Isle joined them Isle sauntered over to Elm and sat as close to him as she could manage. Isle was beautiful so it was no surprise that Elm liked her, but Elm wasn't as smart as most wolves. This worried Ash. He didn't put Isle above manipulating the gentle giant. Fern and Hawk were sharing a meal and Ash wondered if they would ever become mates. Hawk always insisted that they were just friends, but both wolves had offered to mate if the pack needed more pups. Of course, Ash would never ask them for that, no matter how empty the nursing den had been.

To his surprise Briar and Ivy were sharing a meal. Briar almost always ate with Jet and Isle and Ivy had never seemed fond of the large, brown and red she-wolf. Ash was about to go over to them to see what they were discussing over dinner when Lake caught his eye. She nodded respectfully at him before trotting over to her sister, Fox. Ash took in Fox's small form: her coat was completely red and her orange eyes were despite. Ash thought she was attractive, but at the moment she was very skinny and looked like she hadn't eaten well for a while. Lake was carrying over a small piece of meat, but it wouldn't be enough to properly feed both of the she-wolves. Before really deciding to, Ash changed direction and took his dinner over to Fox and Lake. As he walked up to the two of them, they glanced at him in an uninterested manner. Ash awkwardly sat down next to Fox, putting her between him and Lake. He dropped his food down in front of her and nodded at her to eat some. He saw some hesitation in her eyes but she was starving; she wouldn't turn down extra food. Ash watched sadly as she devoured both his and Lake's dinner. She left just a little of his so that he could eat as well.

"No, you have it." Ash pushed the scraps toward her with his nose. Fox's orange eyes bore into his own and she seemed to be looking for some kind of evil intent. Realizing there was none, she scarfed down the last of the food. Ash watched her, patiently waiting for her to finish. Lake, who looked like a very small version of Stone, licked her paws clean of all the blood. Ash imagined that Fox would eat just often enough to keep up her strength and would give Fox her share of the food whenever she could. That was a loyal sister and Ash respected that about Lake. Fox finished her meal and the three sat in an awkward silence until Ash finally thought of something to say.

"Winter is coming soon and by its end I hope to have news of a new litter of pups. Who do you think it will be this season?" He asked casually. Lake merely shrugged but Fox spoke up and Ash was surprised to hear such a strong voice coming from such a small wolf.

"Honestly, I'm not sure we will have one. Elm likes Isle, but she doesn't take him seriously as a mate. Briar likes Jet but they are in the same situation. Ivy and Lake are both unattached. The only way we would have pups come February is if you ask Hawk and Fern to have them, but you won't do that." Ash silently took in everything she had said. It appeared that he wasn't the only one to pay so much attention to pack dynamics. "How do you know I wont ask them?" He asked her curiously. She was right, but Ash wanted to know what made her so sure of herself. "You won't." That didn't answer his question, but Ash let it go. She was right, he wouldn't ask his brother to do that. However, that created a problem. The pack was supposed to produce a new litter each season and it appeared that it wouldn't happen this time. They were already short on hunters, so they couldn't afford to not have pups. "Well, if what you say is true then our pack is in danger. How do you suggest I prevent that?" Ash asked the tiny wolf and she barked a laugh. "That, my leader, is up to you." She said teasingly and Ash smiled. She was right again. It was up to him to find a solution. Ash sighed, worn out by all of the problems in his pack and rested his chin on his paws. Fox stiffened as their fur brushed and he wondered why she felt so on-guard around him. "Relax" He breathed as he hummed in contentedness. Fox slowly let her body relax and fall into place besides his. Ash opened his eyes and glanced at her. Her eyes were closed and she was resting her tiny head on her tiny paws. Ash didn't know why, but he found her size fascinating. She looked more like a coyote than a wolf. No, she looked like a fox, which must be how she got her name. Then, Ash glanced at Lake. Lake was already fast asleep, comfortably lying next to her sister, unbothered by her alpha's presence. Finally, Ash risked a glance at the rest of his camp. He knew what he would see, but it still set his fur on end when he looked up and saw all of his pack mates staring at him in distress. Ivy and Briar had separated and they weren't the only ones. It looked like his pack was split in half, right down the middle of the camp. On one side were Stone, Hawk, Fern, and Ivy. Sage was also on that side but he was worriedly staring at his brother Elm who was on the other side of camp lying next to Isle. Elm seemed oblivious to the tension; just content to lie next to the she-wolf he cared about. Jet and Briar were also lying next to Isle and Elm. All of his wolves were staring at him. Some looked disgusted and others looked worried. The scene bothered Ash, but in his heart he felt like he was right where he belonged so he never moved. He just stayed next to Fox and Lake until the other wolves crawled into their dens and went. Soon after that, Fox got to her feet and Ash wondered if she had been as aware of the tension as he had been. Had she also waited it out?

At the movement, Lake finally woke up and the two of them started towards their den. Ash got to his feet and nodded at them both. "Goodnight Lake. Fox." He held her gaze as he said her name and hoped she understood what he was trying to say. He was sorry that she was omega, and more sorry that she was starving. As far as Ash was concerned, she was still his charge and none of his wolves were going to starve on his watch. Things were going to change, starting tomorrow. The she-wolf nodded and then continued walking to her den. Ash got to his feet and made his way to his own den, happy to settle in next to Stone's warm body. To his surprise, he started to wonder what it would be like to lie next to Fox. Would such a small body provide any warmth on a cold winter's night?


	3. The Conniving Queen

Whitecoats Pack (Arctic Wolces on the south-eastern border of Manitoba and Ontario)

Chapter three: The Conniving Queen

Dahlia woke up several hours before dawn; she never slept well lying next to Ridge. The alpha was her mate, but only until she killed him. Any other wolf might have shuttered at a thought like that, but Dahlia had a heart of stone. She didn't really consider herself evil, just ambitious. She wanted what was best for her pack and believed only she could give it to them. Ridge was failing horribly and was an embarrassment as an alpha. Dahlia stretched and yawned as she crawled out of their den and into the open camp. Their camp was small with only three dens. One was a small cave within the side of an odd rock formation that branched off from the rock bridge that provided passage over the lack. The other two dens were dug out below two tall oak trees. The camp was at a high elevation, but if one travelled a few yards south and then down the hill they could find fresh water and plenty of fish in the lake. Dahlia would know; she had been living off of fish for the best few months. Ridge was horrible at organizing hunting patrols and delegating responsibilities. He wanted everyone to do everything on his or her own. This was one of the biggest reasons the pack was starving.

Dahlia shuddered with rage as she remembered Azalea's tiny form from last night. Azalea was pregnant with, Dahlia's brother's pups to be exact. As if on cue, Crane crawled out of the den he shared with his mate and trotted up to Dahlia. His brown eyes were anxious and frustrated. Once he was close enough to whisper, he hissed, "At this rate she wont even be able to produce milk for the pups, even if she manages to get them out safely." He kneaded the ground angrily and Dahlia rubbed her head against his. "It will be okay brother." She said comfortingly. "Go and get her some fish from the lake. I will try to organize a hunting party to send out today." Crane nodded, still worried, and started for the lake. Dahlia tensed as she thought of the fight she was going to have to start with Ridge just to get a hunting party together. She didn't mind a fight, though, especially if it was in order to protect her family.

Then Dahlia noticed the white coat and striking blue eyes of Aspen. The she-wolf was staring intently at her. Dahlia nodded acknowledgement and turned to go back into her den, but Aspen trotted out and caught up to her. "Dahlia." Aspen said respectfully to her before lowering her head. Dahlia was used to this behavior because she was the alpha female but something seemed different about Aspen's air. "Aspen." Dahlia acknowledged the she-wolf and sat patiently, waiting to see what she had to say. Aspen kept her head bowed and in a clear, strong voice said, "Dahlia, you know I love my sister and my brother. Azalea needs food and Snow would follow you to the end's of all the land. I do not know why you haven't challenged Ridge yet, but I want you to know that you have my loyalty and support. The Whitecoats need a new leader and I pledge my allegiance to you." Dahlia was surprised that Aspen would make such a bold pledge out in the open, but quickly recovered her senses and reacted appropriately. "Thank you, Aspen. I am honored to have your allegiance. Soon this pack will be given new strength and will rise above all others." Dahlia's voice was confident, but not cocky. She knew better than to be presumptuous and end up in Ridge's positions with many promises made and nothing to show for it. Aspen rose and nodded at Dahlia.

"For now, take Flint and Quill and go on a hunting patrol." This was the first time Dahlia was giving an order without Ridge's permission. It felt amazing. Aspen looked up and asked: "Quill? He is the omega. Why is he being sent on a hunting patrol?" Aspen seemed astonished and perhaps she was already second-guessing her pledge but Dahlia remained calm and reassured her new warrior. "I thought you pledged to serve me, Aspen? Are you questioning your alpha's command?" Dahlia let the question sound almost teasing so as not to offend her newest ally. "No, my lady." Aspen responded respectfully and Dahlia decided to share her reasoning as a reward. "Good. I want Quill and Flint to be kept busy today. Do you understand, Aspen?" Dahlia's gaze bored into the icy blue eyes of the other she-wolf and Aspen seemed to understand. She nodded and then darted off in the direction of the other warriors and hunters, ready to collect her crew. With Aspen's pledge Dahlia had all she needed.

Her brother and his mate were surely on her side, and Snow and Aspen were now on her side, as well. Quill and Flint were Ridge's only allies and with them out of the camp Dahlia was sure she could convince Rose and Delta to join her. Today was finally the day. Today, Ridge would die.

Crane returned from the lake with a fish in his mouth. He quickly nodded at his sister and then brought the fish to his mate. Dahlia started to head towards them, but then Ridge emerged from his den and looked around the camp. Noticing that his warriors were missing, he stormed over to Dahlia. "Where are my warriors?" He snarled, bearing his teeth. "I sent them on a hunting patrol." She answered calmly. "Who gave you permission to do that?" Ridge hissed, but Dahlia remained calm. "The only litter of pups we are going to have this season might die. Azalea needs to eat more than fish." Dahlia explained, but Ridge was far from satisfied.

"Maybe these pups wouldn't be such a burden if your brother and that whore didn't have them out of season." Ridge's voice was dripping with hatred, but to Dahlia he sounded like a stupid child throwing out insults because he didn't get his way. "Maybe if you were a real leader, your pack would listen to you." She spit back and with that Ridge snapped. He barreled into her, knocking her off balance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Snow inching towards them, ready to intervene. She caught his eye and shook her head to let him know she had it handled. Ridge was the alpha only by birthright. He was the largest wolf, but not the best fighter. That title was reserved solely for Dahlia. In one quick motion, she snapped at the paw he had placed on her throat and when he drew it back she rolled onto her paws. He tried to drop his weight on her back, but she was smaller and more agile. She quickly rolled out of the way so that his weight landed on the ground and she was back on her feet. She did not hesitate. Dahlia launched herself onto the alpha's back, snapping her jaws tight around the back of his neck. This was not a killing blow and he quickly threw her off. She landed on her side, but rolled until she was back on her feet. Ridge copied her move and launched himself towards her back. This was her chance to use her favorite fighting move. As he launched himself into the air, Dahlia got down low and launched herself at his feet. Her shoulder connected with his chest and Ridge fell onto his side. Not as smart as Dahlia, Ridge hit the floor and landed on his side instead of absorbing the impact and continuing to roll. Once again, with no hesitation Dahlia darted towards his exposed belly and sunk her teeth into his soft skin. This was not a killing blow, either. Wolves rarely killed in one blow. Instead, this was a wound that would kill him slowly. He would either bleed out or be too weak to fend for himself. With blood dripping from her teeth, Dahlia looked up and swept her eyes over her audience. Crane nodded in approval and Delta and Rose both lowered their heads, accenting to her newfound leadership. Finally, Dahlia's eyes met Snow's dark blue eyes and to her astonishment saw something more than acknowledgement. She saw relief. For a second, she was surprised, but then she realized he must be relieved that his sister would finally be getting fed properly. Dahlia nodded to him and he trotted up to her side. He would be her Beta; everyone knew this.

At that moment, Flint and Quill burst into camp with Aspen not far behind. The white she-wolf looked apologetically at Dahlia, but Dahlia flickered her tail in forgiveness. She never expected the medium-sized she-wolf to stop the enormous Flint from returning to camp once he heard his alphas cries. Dahlia just needed him gone long enough to do what she had to do. Now, it was done. Ridge was no longer fit to be alpha. He would either become omega or leave the territory. Dahlia was wondering if she should even give him the choice when Flint turned on her, anger boiling in his eyes and dripping from his voice. His black muzzle curled back in a snarl and Dahlia wondered if he would be stupid enough to attack her with Snow and Delta on her side.

"I'll kill you!" Flint hissed and Snow barked a warning at the menacing wolf. Dahlia thought it was odd that Flint was so protective over Ridge. They were not littermates and Flint hated Quill and Rose who were his actual littermates. What a strange wolf.

"No you won't. Not today. Take whoever will go with you and leave this territory. If you ever return you will be killed on site." Dahlia's verdict was clear and simple. Quill weaseled his way between Flint and the unconscious Ridge. Flint flicked his tail in irritation but was clearly willing to take whomever he could get. The two wolves shoulder each side of Ridge's battered body and slowly made their way out of camp. "Follow them." Dahlia flicked her tail, motioning to Delta, Snow and Aspen. The three bolted out of camp to make sure the rogues left the territory. Dahlia turned to the remaining wolves and assessed the situation. Crane would no leave Azalea's side with the violence that had just happened. That left Rose.

"Rose, would you please go catch whatever prey you can for Azalea. From now on she eats first. If you catch enough to fill her stomach and bring me a loon then you can eat whatever else you catch." Rose excitedly darted out of the camp and Dahlia was sure that she would return with plenty of prey. Rose just needed the right kind of motivation.

Dahlia trotted over to Azalea's den and made her way inside. Azalea was a smaller, more delicate form of Aspen but without proper food she looked as thin as a deer's legs. She was not fit to give birth and the pups were due within a week. Dahlia looked at her brother Crane but he would not take his eyes off of his mate. Dahlia could see how much he loved her.

"I sent Rose out to find you enough prey to fill your belly tonight. From now on, you will eat first." Dahlia saw the kind young wolf about to object and quickly silenced her with a stern look. "No complaints. The pups you are carrying are important to the whole pack and they need to be healthy and strong. Hunting parties will be sent out twice a day to make sure you are fed." From what Dahlia had gathered, one of the other packs was expecting a litter as well so there would most likely not be any attacks on her borders. Hunting patrols were just more necessary than border patrols at the moment.

"I understand Dahlia. Thank you." The she-wolf's voice was faint and weak, but Dahlia could hear the strength of her gratitude. This made Dahlia smile and she licked the mother-to-be's ear before heading out of the den. Now, she just had to wait for Rose to return with prey and for her warriors to affirm that the rogues had left the territory. Dahlia curled up in the middle of the clearing as the sun began to peak over the trees. She was satisfied, for now.


	4. The Beginning

Chapter four:

As the sun began to rise from behind the trees, Valley crawled out of the cramped den and into the clearing. Rain and Falcon were already awake and were whispering about something. Valley slowly approached them, hoping to overhear some interesting gossip, but Rain stopped talking once Val had gotten into hearing range. "Good morning Valley." Falcon said in his authoritative voice. Val nodded at him and then turned her attention towards her sister. Her black fur was slick and freshly groomed and her eyes seemed warmer than usual, more excited.

"Rain." Valley said evenly, looking for anything suspicious in her sister's behavior. Rain seemed anxious now, but simply nodded. "Calla says the borders are secure and wants us to set out on a hunting patrol immediately. She wants us all well fed and ready for the new pups." At the mention of the pups Valley perked up. They were due tonight and everyone was so excited to greet them. "Of, course. Ill go wake up Mesa and Wren." Rain flicked her tail in approval and Valley darted off toward the hunter's den. She didn't even bother to stop; she just slid right in and landed on top of Wren and Mesa. "What the hell?" Mesa barked. Wren just whined and hid her muzzle under her paws.

"Wake up sleepy heads! Today is the day! The pups are coming tonight and we need to stock up on prey!" Valley barked happily. Mesa seemed to perk up, and Wren sighed in surrender. "Okay, okay. Get out. We'll be out in a second." Mesa barked and Val awkwardly worked her way out of the den and back into the clearing.

As she emerged she noticed that Falcon had made his way over to Oak and Laurel and Rain was now waiting by the entrance. Reminded of the weird conversation Rain had seen earlier, she resolved to ask Rain about it. Valley quickly trotted over to her sister and hoped she would be more honest now that it was just the two of them. As she approached the black and white wolf, Valley noticed that Rain seemed uncomfortable. The way her sister's eyes darted away from her own made Val think that the only thing making Rain uncomfortable was the thought of answering Valley's questions.

This only fueled Val's curiosity. She sat down next to the black and white huntress and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "So…what's up with you and Falcon?" Val asked, smiling smugly. Rain was always so confident and sure of herself; it was satisfying to see her squirming. "Val." Rain tried to say with authority, but it came out more like a whine. Val butted her sister's chest with her head and Rain looked away. "Rain, Falcon is a great wolf. He is strong and loyal and a perfect match for you. There is no need to be so embarrassed." Val smiled reassuringly and Rain seemed to relax. "Do you really think so? You don't think the others will think I'm…" Rain trailed off and seemed to be worried about something. Val started to wonder if there was something seriously wrong. In a concerned tone, Val asked, "What, Rain?" Rain kneaded the ground with her paws. "You don't think the pack will think I'm weaker for taking a mate?" Valley couldn't help herself, she barked out a long line of throaty laughs. Annoyed, Rain turned her back on her sister and pretended to ignore her. Val tried to stifle her laughter as she buried her head under her sister's chin. "Trust me Rain, no one is going to think you're weak. Ever." Everyone in the pack respected Rain. She was the best hunter and had great leadership skills. Val wasn't a bad hunter herself, but she could never lead the group the way Rain did when they were on the hunt. Rain still didn't seem convinced. "Rain, I think you and Falcon will have the strongest and smartest pups the pack has ever seen. Everyone will be happy for you guys." This seemed to reassure her sister, and just in time. Rain could only nod in understanding and appreciation as the rest of the hunting party trotted up to the two sisters.

"Let's go." Rain said with her normal ring of confidence and all the huntress' followed her. Of course, Wren took Rain's right flank. The solid black she-wolf was the pack's second best huntress, though she was usually quiet and stoic. Mesa took Rain's left flank, her light brown fur looking flawless as usual. Val fell to the rear. She was a better hunter than Mesa and faster than anyone else in the pack, but she was also the youngest and the smallest. Sometimes, size did matter.

The hunting party followed Rain as she led them through the forest, weaving between all of the pine trees and oak trees, staying far away from the border. Eventually, Rain stopped and the rest of her wolves followed suit. All four of them crouched down and put their noses to the air to find out what Rain had detected. Deer. There was a herd of deer southeast of the she-wolves. Rain flicked her tail signaling Val and Wren to go south. Wren started that direction, moving silently, and Val followed her. Rain and Mesa headed north. It didn't take long for Val to catch sight of their prey and her mouth started to water. Deer was her favorite. She noticed Rain and Mesa hiding in a bush on the opposite side of the clearing where the deer were huddled. Val and Wren would wait for Rain's signal and then they would scatter the herd. Once the herd was scattered, Rain and Mesa would choose the slowest or weakest deer and attack it. Then, Val and Wren would double back and help take down the deer. Val shifted her weight, anxious to start the hunt. There it was! The signal! No sooner than Rain had flicked her tail, Wren and Val burst into the clearing and the herd of deer scattered. Val looked back and saw Rain and Mesa working on one of the larger deer; his back leg had been injured. Wren bolted towards the duo and launched herself at the deer's hindquarters, burying her teeth there and using her weight to pull the deer into a sitting position. With a bad leg, the deer didn't stand a chance. The three huntresses' had taken down their prey and were delivering the killing blows. Val started to head over, but then she noticed a blur in the corner of her eye. Her instincts kicked in before logic could stop her. She turned tail and darted towards the brown and white blur: a fawn, separated from its mother. Val was fast and knew she could catch it. She kicked her legs as fast as she could in pursuit of this new prey. Her stamina was great too; she must have chased the baby deer a long ways without noticing how long she had been running. Finally, she put all of her energy into one final leap and landed squarely on the deer's back. She might be small but she was still bigger than a baby deer. It collapsed under her weight and she immediately sank her teeth into its neck and shook her head frantically, trying to snap its neck. It took a few times until Val finally heard that satisfying crack that signaled she had won. She looked up triumphantly; ready to gloat to her pack mates. Then, she realized how far she had run. From where she was, she could see the border between her territory and that of the Redpelts, a rival pack. And someone was crossing it! Val immediately tensed, trying to decide if she should go get help or defend her borders. She darted into a bush and crouched down low, observing the stranger. He hadn't crossed very far into her territory so maybe he just hadn't realized where he was yet. She had almost done the same.

The trespasser was large and Val knew if it came to a fight she would lose. His light brown fur was well groomed and reminded her of Mesa. Only, his face and back were both black as a starless sky. He lumbered closer to her and Val tensed. Had he seen her? "You can come out. I won't hurt you." The wolf said softly. He had seen her. There was only one option now; she couldn't let him think her pack or their borders were weak. She crawled out of her hiding place warily, locking eyes with the large wolf. His big brown eyes looked soft and warm, almost reassuring. It seemed at odds with the situation and this put Val even more on guard. It had to be a trick.

"You won't hurt me? I should hurt you for trespassing." Val barked aggressively. She figured she might as well pretend like she knew how to fight. Maybe she could scare him off. He was in the wrong after all. Then the stupid wolf did the most ridiculous thing Val could think of: he smiled. "What's your problem?" Val snarled. The intruder just sat down casually, as if this wasn't about to turn into a fight to the death.

"You. Pretending like you can beat me in a fight? That's brave. You would have been better off running to get help. I would have been more scared of that since I'm alone." Val's muzzled dropped open in shock. He was right. She should have turned tail and ran. What had she been thinking? Then, her shock turned into defiance. "What the hell do you know?" Val spit. The large wolf chuckled and Val felt herself beginning to boil with frustration. She was usually very friendly and easy-going. She was even used to being made fun of since she was the youngest and the smallest. But that was by her pack mates and siblings. As a hunter, Val had always been instructed to stay far away from the borders and with only two years of life experience she had never actually ran into a wolf from a different pack. The fact that the first one she had run into was laughing at her was completely unacceptable to Val. The more she thought through what was happening, the madder she got. Before she realized what she was doing, Val launched herself at the intruder, a snarling storm of long grey fur. Of course, she merely collided with the large wolf and he batted her away with his huge paws. She hadn't even managed to move him just one inch! Val, who had been easily tossed aside, got back to her feet and crouched, preparing to throw herself at him again. This time, he struck first. Within seconds, Val found herself trapped under the immense weight of the stranger, barely able to squirm. "Calm down." The stranger said slowly and Val finally stopped trying to move. She glared at him in defiance while she waited to see what he would de next. "I don't want to hurt you, stupid furball." His voice seemed sincere and Val began to consider that maybe he wasn't a threat. Still, he sure was annoying. "Then, what do you want?" She asked, trying to sound a little calmer. The brown wolf must have sensed her submission; he got off of her and let her get back to her feet.

"My name is Sage. I'm belong to the Redpelts pack." He said slowly, hoping she would understand. Val narrowed her eyes at the irritating stranger. "I don't care and I already knew that. I asked what you are doing here." Val said sharply, but Sage didn't seem bothered by her tone. He wagged his tail and smiled at her.

"You're feisty, aren't you?" He asked and Val felt her muscles bunching up again, ready to try her best to maul this arrogant wolf. Slowly, Sage lowered his head to the ground and laid his body flat, a sign of submission. Val hesitated, but then relaxed her stance and sat down. Fine, they could try and talk calmly. "I was on border patrol and I saw you heading towards my border. I could tell that you didn't mean any harm, but I was with a pack mate who wouldn't have cared. If you would have crossed our border, he would have attacked you." Sage said solemnly and Val started to understand the gravity of the situation. She had been close to the border and she would not have been able to fight off a whole patrol. "I told them to go on ahead and that I wanted to scout a herd I knew was nearby. They continued patrol and I stayed here to stop you before you crossed." Val wondered if she should trust this stranger. His story made sense. Did she owe him gratitude?

"That was a great catch by the way. You are very fast and an excellent hunter." Sage complimented and Val felt her anger slipping away. He had saved her from a very painful fight and it had been a long time since Val had received a compliment like that. "Thank you." Val acknowledged and nodded her head. "For everything." She added with a more serious tone. Sage smiled and then got to his feet and turned away from her, heading back to his border. Again, Val's muscles seemed to act before her brain could rein them back. "Wait!" She called out to Sage and he turned his huge black head back towards her. She didn't know what to say now. She fished in her head for an acceptable topic. "Uhm, that was good fighting you did. I wish I could fight like that. It would sure shut my sisters up." She said sheepishly. Sage smiled and said, "I could teach you if you want." He seemed just as nervous as she did now. Of course, Val reasoned, he was offering to teach an enemy how to fight. That had to be against pack rules. For awhile, she just stood there, speechless, staring into Sage's eyes looking for some kind of evil intention. There was none. His brown eyes were warm and welcoming and now, they were sad. "Nevermind, that was stupid of me." Sage said as he turned around and started for his border once again. "No!" Sage stopped at the sound of Valley's voice. She knew what she was about to say was wrong, but said it anyway: "Meet me back here in three days at moon high. We can practice until dawn." Sage's eyes lit up, but he only nodded in understanding before sprinting back to his territory.

Valley felt her fur standing on end, but she didn't know if it was because of the excitement she felt. Or the dread.


End file.
